


Pick Up Lines

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/Hey, did it hurt to fall from heav-”/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words cut off when Tim snaps the phone shut and placed it back on the desk, eager to hurry and get the reports for Bruce done. Because once that was done, he wouldn't have to worry about missing the deadline. Again. For the fifth time this month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This came from Heartslogos' Tim/Kon drabbles on Tumblr. I have her permission to use the quotes.

He knew who it was before his gaze shifted to look at the screen. Even if it was on vibrate, and doing nothing but buzzing across the desk, he knew. Knowing that if he ignored it, Kon would only continue to hit redial until he answered, Tim sighed and picked up. He didn’t even need to say a greeting before the voice on the other end began talking.

_“Hey, did it hurt to fall from heav-”_

The words cut off when Tim snaps the phone shut and placed it back on the desk, eager to hurry and get the reports for Bruce done. Because once that was done, he wouldn’t have to worry about missing the deadline. Again. For the fifth time this month. When his phone buzzed again, Tim’s eyes narrowed at the small contraption. A text this time. And they were no better than the phone calls. He opened the phone, viewed the message and immediately closed the phone again, but not before his eyes read the ten words on the screen.

_Are you tired from running through my mind all day?_

Tim groaned softly, knowing that once Conner started, nothing would stop him until he got what he wanted. He and Bart shared that sometimes (most of the time) very annoying trait. Gods if he could get Conner to break that habit, but Tim knew that would never happen. Taking his laptop, Tim moved from the room, purposely leaving his phone on the desk. His father was currently at work, so he had the house to himself. He would be enjoying the silence if it weren’t for a one, apparently very bored (and maybe slightly horny) Superboy.  He sat down into his usual chair at the table and opened his laptop again, only to freeze when he noticed none other than Conner Kent, aka Superboy, standing outside the living room window with a huge sign in his hands.

_Is that a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants._

Tim’s eyes narrowed in a silent command to cease and desist for at least another fifteen to thirty minutes. It really wouldn’t take too long to finish this report if Conner would just-

“Was your ass forged by Sauron? Because-” Later on, Tim would claim that he didn’t remember moving. That the window had flown open on it’s own, and Conner had taken the opening to enter the establishment and proceed to kiss Tim senseless, forcing him to yet again, be late in turning in his report. That was his story, and he would stick to that story, no matter what Bruce did to him.

So naturally with all the distractions that Conner’s lips and tongue provided, Tim failed to notice the two men hiding out by the bushes that belonged to Mrs. Baker next door.

“Of course the replacement responds to the nerdy pick up line.”

“Told you. Pay up.” Dick grinned as he held out his hand for the bills that Jason reluctantly slapped into his palm. “And I think it’s cute.”

“You think that anything the Clone and Drake does is cute.”

“Bet you twenty that Tim convinces Conner to move it to the bedroom.” Jason looked over at the first robin, eyes sparkling in interest.

“So eager to lose your winnings already?” Dick just waited, knowing his brother well enough to know when Jason would cave. “They don’t make it out of the living room.” Dick grinned.

“Deal.”


End file.
